


taking stock

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Abusive Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Gabriel contemplates collateral damage.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	taking stock

What Ladybug and Chat Noir do not understand is that the power and fame they enjoy is due to Gabriel's generosity in making akuma battles loud and eye-catching: no admiration, no adulation accrues to superheroes who are not seen to combat grand supervillains. Gabriel could have chosen and could still choose to work only in the fine print, as it were, making bargains with his akumatized champions that externalize these costs so thoroughly that no one thinks the Butterfly Miraculous is involved at all.

Both prefer to gamble with Paris's safety than to amortize the debt they owe Gabriel by handing over their Miraculouses and either their loyalty or their lives; on their own heads be it, for he _will_ collect, with interest.


End file.
